psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer
Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer is the forty-seventh episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 13, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse burying the gun and American Flag he had previously stolen.RUNNING AWAY! He knew that burying the revolver was the best decision. Jesse starts to hear a loud motor noise and thought it was George, and realizes that his father has found out where he is causing him to gasp in fear and yell in terror. Jesse proceeds to run into the trailer and grab his sword and face Jeffrey Sr. It was revealed that Aunt Melissa had called him and told him where Jesse was and that Jesse had Jeffrey Sr.'s revolver. After a heated showdown between Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse, Jesse runs into the trailer where he vows to wait 2 days if he has to for Uncle Larry to arrive with the truck but suddenly one window in the slide-out is smashed, Corn proceeds to run out and film Jeffrey Sr. ripping out the siding and windows causing Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. to have an argument and then he drives to the other side and rip apart the siding, awning, door, grill, tent, and the slide out steps. Then, Jeffrey Sr. asks Jesse if he has learned his lesson, which Jesse saying that it doesn't teach him anything. Jeffrey Sr. orders Jesse to be back at The Ridgway Residence in one hour's time to which Jesse continuously refuses and the video ends. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer (Voice Only) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *Stahlberger Residence - The Wingless Eagle Victims Reception With over a total of 45,000 likes, over 7,400 dislikes and over 2,261,000 views, Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer has overall been met with positive reviews. While many expected that Jeff Sr. would eventually find the RV and destroy it, they did admire the destruction and even "thanked" Melissa for bringing in a Psycho video. Many other viewers were anticipated to see Larry's reaction, which would later be shown in BREAKING POINT!. Lots of viewers have anticipated to seeing a fight between Larry and Jeff Sr. and/or Melissa ever since. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer'' is the third Psycho Video to have someone's belongings being destroyed without the owner being present. The first two were Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle and Psycho Dad Splits Computer. *The RV was one of, if not the most expensive thing that Jeffrey Sr. has ever destroyed. *This is the only Psycho Video to take place at The Stahlberger Residence. *This Psycho Video shows that Jesse doesn't care about whatever Jeffrey Sr. harms or damages, as he mentions he doesn't give a care or a reaction but looking defeated. *This is the second and final Psycho Video to have someone wearing a hunting costume, the first was Psycho Family Hunting. *This is the last Psycho Video with "Psycho Dad" appearing in the title. *When Aunt Melissa calls Jeffrey Sr. and tells him of Jesse's whereabouts, it appears she also told him Jesse had Jeffrey Sr.'s revolver, because Jeffrey Sr. asks Jesse where it is and Melissa had found it in the trailer in the earlier video EXTENDED YOUR WELCOME! *This Psycho Video is the second and last Psycho Video for Uncle Larry's Trailer to appear in the first was Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies *''Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer'' is the premiere of "Season 6"; known as the final season. *This is the second Psycho Video to show Jeffrey Sr.'s revolver, the first was Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One and the final is Psycho Kid Kills Father. References Category:Psycho Videos